


All Together

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [13]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Multi, sort of soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Terry begins to see the appeal of a large, extended family.
Relationships: Harry Carlyle/Alec Ryder/Ellen Ryder, Peebee/Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal, Suvi Anwar/Avela Kjar/Female Ryder | Sara
Series: OC-tober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747





	All Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'grow'. Sequel of sorts to [Keep Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777568/chapters/59914222).

"I understand why angara like to live with their extended families," Terry mused as she gently rocked her son to sleep.

Harry smiled from his place beside Terry, rocking his baby daughter as well. "It's good to have everyone together."

"Yes, it is." Terry agreed with a warm smile, watching the rest of their family. Hannah and Kiiran peered at Suvi's omni-tool over her shoulders. Alan shouted with glee as Freddy tossed him in the air and caught him, rubbing their noses together. Ensperia giggled as Reyes gave her a piggyback ride around the room.

The door opened to admit Jaal and Peebee talking and gesticulating. He held his sleeping son, Dyer, close to his chest and Peebee's new pregnancy was more than obvious. Not far behind them were Alec and Ellen, arms around each other and smiling contentedly as they took in the chaos around them. Suvi laughed when Kiiran leaned so far over her shoulder that she fell into her lap. "You're as curious as both your parents!"

"A good trait to have," Avela volunteered, walking over to help Suvi to her feet once Hannah had moved back.

Scooping Kiiran up and kissing the top of her purple head, Suvi accepted Avela's hand and stood up. They shared a soft kiss and Jaal remarked, "I don't think she gets it from _just_ us, Suvi."

"Are you saying we're _all_ curious, Jaal?" Peebee asked as Freddy and Reyes moved to either side of her and kissed her cheeks at the same time.

Smiling fondly, Ellen pointed out, "None of you would have _come_ to Andromeda if you hadn't been curious about what was here."

"She has a point," Harry contributed, standing up and walking over to place Charlotte in Ellen's arms. "We were all curious in some form or another."

Avela smiled as Terry joined her, Suvi, and Hannah. "I'm grateful for everyone's curiosity, because we wouldn't have met otherwise."

"I agree," Jaal declared, walking over to give Dyer to Avela. He wasn't her birth son, but he was Kiiran's half-brother, so she was considered one of his mothers all the same. "Our lives would be poorer without you."

Terry could feel Avela's bioelectricity pulsing against the low-level biotics she maintained to aid in her interactions with angara and focused enough so her biotics responded. "You're not talking about the kett, are you?"

"Not at all." Avela shifted Dyer to one arm so she could cup Terry's cheek and kiss her softly. "That was for the good of the cluster. I'm talking about our family."

Suvi smiled, stretching up to kiss Avela. "You helped give us a home."

"Andromeda has been good to all of us," Harry stated firmly, his arms around Ellen and Alec. "It gave us hope, a home, and a family."

Reyes nodded his agreement, hazel eyes shining as Freddy and Peebee each wrapped and arm around him. "Something some of us didn't even _have_ until we got here."

"Our settlements have grown so much since we came here five years ago," Alec agreed, his smile shaky, but sincere. "I look forward to watching it continue to grow."

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so children in birth order are:
> 
> Hannah "Hanners" Ryder-Anwar (Terry and Suvi)  
> Alan Vidal-Ryder (Freddy and Reyes via surrogate)  
> Ensperia "Enspi" Vidal-Ryder (Peebee and Reyes)  
> Kiiran Kjar (Avela and Jaal; they're not a match, but he's a good friend)  
> Alexander "Sandy" Ryder-Anwar (Terry and Suvi)  
> Charlotte "Carly" Ryder-Carlyle (Ellen and Harry; the procedure that saved her gave her a second chance at children and she and Harry didn't waste it)  
> Dyer Ama Darav (Jaal and a different female angara)


End file.
